Cell phones have become ubiquitous in the sense that most people carry cell phones with them as part of almost every activity. The convenience of the cell phone allows people to carry out functions from virtually anywhere, including making calls and saving their calendar.
Many functions are available for cell phones. Some of these functions are based on computer programs, or “apps” that use the computer within a cell phone to carry out some operation. The cell phone already has much data that it can use for this operation, and other data from the network connection of a cell phone, e.g., over the network connection.